Shaman Force Ch1 the meeting
by Nero the Shaman
Summary: the first ever Shaman King/Megaman Starforce Xover fic ever. rated T for Violence swearing and lots and lots of fighting. If u luv action/humor fics its for u. if u dont get the f*ck out.
1. Chapter 1

At night in Echo Ridge, Geo Stelar was rushing home after a date with his girlfriend Sonia Geo's wizard didn't tell him the time.

"CRAP!", Geo yelled."WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING OMEGA-XIS?!"

"You two were busy lip-locking so me and Lyra couldn't get a word in edge wise," Omega-Xis said from inside the Hunter-VG.

Geo started to blush.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TWO DARED US!", Geo lied.  
"Right.................", Omega-Xis saracstically said."Idiot."

Then before Geo could say anything, Someone hacked into the Hunter sending him a call, nearly scaring Geo half to death.

"What's your hurry?" , said a stranger coming from the pop-up on Geo's Hunter.

"WHO ARE YOU,AND HOW'D YOU... ?!" Geo demanded but was interupted by the stranger.

"Come on over to vista point and you'll see me." the voice told Geo before the pop-up dissapered.

Even though it might be a trap,they headed to Vista Point and saw a kid that was about Geos age wearing a bear talon necklace, orange headphones,and a mini samurai shoulder guard shaped hunter-VG.

"Good,you showed up," the stranger began."My name's Yoh hang out with us?," he asked Geo.

"Sorry not today.",Geo said."But may..."

Geo was interrupted by Omega-Xis who has a angry look in his eyes from just looking at that this laid back kid.

"WHO?!YOUR IMAGENARY FRIENDS SLACKER!",Omega-Xis shouted at Yoh."IF YOUR JERKING OUR CHAIN I'LL GO BUCK WILD ON YOUR ASS!"

"That's right.",Yoh said."My firends. Don't worry I'm not joking."

"HUH?!", Both Geo and Mega gasped.

" hi,"Yoh said as ghosts began to appear behind him and then a samurai ghost appeared out of his hunter-VG.

Geo stared at Yoh for a moment, trying to 'compute what had just occurred before him. With a look of confusion, Geo looked away for a moment before looking back at Yoh.

With a hesitant wave, Geo tells Yoh,  
"I got to go...um... see ya." He turns around fully and began to walk away, quickening his pace hoping to reach his place soon.  
Then a spirit appeared out of Yoh's Hunter behind him

"Huh...I thought he'd last longer than Manta.",Yoh said."What do you think Amidamaru

"Guess this is the first time they had saw spirits.",the samurai spirit said.

"Maybe.", Yoh said calmly

"Shall we go after them?",Amidamaru asked.

"Nah." Yoh answered."We'll see them tommorrow at school."

The next day in class, Geo told Sonia,Zack,Bud,and luna about what Sonia Bud and Zack believed him. Then Mr. Shepard came in he had an announcment.

"Class.",Mr. Shepard began."We have a new student joining us today."You can come on 't be shy."

The door opened and the person who came into the room with a laid-back face was the person Geo was talking was Yoh Asakura who still has that laid back look on his causing Omega-Xis to think what to do to that kid if he doesn't perk up.


	2. Chapter 2

"He is Yoh Asakura", Mr. Shepard began."He transferred from...Uh...What school did go to before?"

"Shira private academy, in Tokyo, Japan." Yoh answered.

After the introduction, Yoh sat behind Sonia and school Yoh was the first to head home, then Bud and Zack, while Luna told Geo and Sonia to follow Yoh home to get footage of the "ghosts"Geo saw last night.

"Why do we have to follow Yoh?!" Geo yelled.

"You're the ONLY one that knows where he's going!" Luna yelled.

(I do?) Geo whispered.

(Lyra said that yesterday night you were following along the path to Yoh's house and Yoh was right below you.) Sonia whispered back.

(Really?), Geo asked.

(She never lied to me yet.), Sonia said.

(Key word "Yet") Omega said.

Then Lyra started to beat up Mega for that.

After what Luna said to Geo and Sonia both of them followed Yoh out of the school, and to Vista Point. They noticed Yoh wasn't the only one there. A girl about Yoh's age wearing a red bandana, a black dress, sandals, and a blue beaded necklace. Two other kids were with the girl. A small boy who was Zack's height but the same age as Yoh and the emotionless girl wearing a black dress, red bandanna, and a blue beaded necklace, and a blue haired kid who was wearing a winter jacket, a headband with the Ainu symbol on the front.

"Sorry I'm..."Yoh tried to explain but the girl crulled up her fingers into a fist and punched him full force in his face.  
"YOU'RE LATE YOH!" yelled the blonde.

When she punched him, Yoh fell back and hit the back of his head on the pavement. Hard, knocking him out.

"LORD YOH!" Amidamaru shouted.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT ANNA!" the blue haired boy yelled.

"If he was going to be late, he should have sent an e-mail." Anna said.

"He couldn't." Manta said.

"Why?" Anna said still a little strict.

"He still doesn't know how to use this thing on his arm." Manta said holding Yoh's arm in the air and pointing at the Hunter- VG." Plus, it doesn't look like it's on."

"Whatever." Boroboro wake Yoh up." Anna ordered.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU IT'S HOROHORO AND WHY DO I HAVE TO……?" Horohoro was cut off by Anna who was giving him the 'look' and she summoned her shikigami oni spirits behind her.

They didn't notice (or didn't even care) that Geo and Sonia were taping what was going on.

"What ever reason Luna wants a tape of Yoh, I'll never though." Geo said. "Besides, it's like watching Luna, Bud, and Zack for some reason."

"They do kind of act like them." Sonia told him.

"If that's true then Yoh's similar to me." Geo said to Sonia.

"I can see the resemblance." Sonia said while looking at Yoh's friends but seeing them as Geo, Luna, Bud, and Zack.

"Come on, dude before your devil woman of a fiannce kills us." Horohoro said in his head while shaking Yoh to wake him up, Horohoro got knocked out by Anna.

"Forgot I can still read minds, did you Horohoro?" Anna angerly said to the unconious bodies of Horohoro and Yoh.

"Though she is a lot scarier than Luna." Geo whispered to Sonia.

"You're right about that Geo." Sonia said agreing with what he said.

Then before Manta and Anna saw them, Geo and Sonia left to meet up with Luna, Bud, and Zack at Luna's house to show what they caught on tape.

Chapter 2: END


End file.
